


The Script Reads "The End" And I'm Out Of Liquid Paper

by cheesehunter



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried writing this, M/M, Mild Gore, Not really graphic violence but like they fight, One Shot, Peterick, give it a shot man, i usually write shitty stuff but this is like, maybe the best thing ive ever written, pete is confident despite being the bad guy bc confidence rocks, superhero au, the idea is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/pseuds/cheesehunter
Summary: White Horse has been fighting Fallout Boy for too long to let this happen.





	The Script Reads "The End" And I'm Out Of Liquid Paper

**Author's Note:**

> I spent WAY too much time browsing the internet for superhero/villain prompts and if u sorta know me you know i'm a sUCKER for some good good hurt/comfort. Also no one will roleplay it w me sooooo… That's my excuse for writing this, enjoi, u br00tal fucks. I did not, in the end, find the PERFECT prompt, so I made up my own.
> 
> (hoping this isn’t extremely cringy)
> 
> edit: after having written it, i come to the conclusion that A) it's not that cringy and B) I cried writing this so yea i'm capable of emotion  
> let me know if u'd like 2 see more of this bc i hella like this au

There he lay, broken and defeated on the ground. His muscled arms were bent in funky angles and from his lips dropped crimson liquid, thick and consistent. Yeah, “falling” off a twenty story building will do that to you. Our protagonist stared at his feet, some good ole platform boots allowed him to stand just a couple centimeters taller than his nemesis when they were face to face. He ran shaky fingers through his blonde-with-green-streaks hair, in desperate need for a smoke. He hadn’t smoked in ten years.

 

White Horse finally gathered his courage and came down from the top of the building, zipping his color-appropriate leather jacket up. He approached the Fallout Boy cautiously. The villain hadn’t moved one bit-- how could he, after such a terrible fall? Though he should’ve, he should’ve been able to get up, at the very least. After all, he _was_ the Fallout Boy, he was far from human, this shit shouldn’t affect him so much.

 

The Fallout Boy cracked his eyes open and even shot him a gentle smile, his teeth bloodstained. His whole body twitched, electricity still crackling and sparking from the android parts that made him up. He sat up with a pained groan and immediately coughed, spitting blood on the concrete, away from White Horse. It was a pathetic sight. Then, he twisted his head to look at the hero, still smiling. “ I guess you won, big guy.” he said, his voice croaky. He extended his gloved hand towards White Horse. 

 

The villain was a cyborg, but he didn’t like that fact about himself very much, he hid it as much as possible. He was a guy who’d spent his whole life in a lab, being tested on. Who knows the things they did to him. One thing’s for sure though, his memories, everything he knew was saved on a hard drive. One day they killed him off, and then proceeded to mix his organic body to the pieces they’d been creating, especially tailored for him, then inserted the hard drive. The scientists had been trying to create some kind of superhuman, but they created a monster instead. He had reasons to be mad at them, but that didn’t justify his actions.

 

The victory should’ve been roaring, it should’ve felt like, fireworks.. Instead, it was very underwhelming just standing there staring at the wreck of a guy he’d just beat the shit out of. 

 

Ten years, ten years for this? Ten years of fighting verbally, physically, ten years of threats and violence… And this was it? He’d just… Won?

 

White Horse swatted his hand away and he swore there was some kind of pout of the villain’s face. 

 

“Aw, be a sport! I’m being good, and I’m the… Excuse me.” He said, turning around again to spit out some kind of chunk of blood-and-spit-covered who-knows-what. “I’m the loser in this story. God, that’s gross. You’ll have to call someone to clean this up, yeah? And me.” There was a silence and the Fallout Boy chuckled, laying back down on the concrete, his eyes still on his enemy. 

 

“So, these are my last minutes on earth and you’re not gonna talk to me? No questions? Do you want an autograph? A picture? Maybe a kiss, while, y’know, my body’s still sorta hot. Though who am I kidding? I’m gonna be one hot corpse. God, that’s weird.” 

 

White Horse somehow couldn’t just walk away, couldn’t call the cops and go home. This wasn’t right.

“You’re not gonna die.” He offered, shrugging. “Stop being so dramatic.”

 

Fallout Boy laughed softly, shaking his head before he sighed and looked up at the stars. “Yeah dude, it’s over for me.”

 

The hero swore there was something weird about the way the villain’s eyes reflected the stars that night, something like tears. 

 

“Shut **up** , you’re _Fallout Boy_ , you don’t just… die!” White Horse said, frustration in his tone, “That’s why you exist! So you can make everyone’s life a living hell and then laugh like-- MUAHAHAHAHA.. And then Pattycakes comes to the rescue, kicks your ass, so you make an even more evil plan and… It’s.. That.” White Horse said, pacing in circles around the very-clearly-bleeding-out guy. 

 

“Not this time, buddy. Now, do me a favor and if you’re gonna keep talking, say something nice, I don’t know how much longer I have and this is kind of hurting my feelings right now.” Fallout Boy replied, his mechanic arm going behind his head to support it with more electricity sparks.

 

“I don’t care about your stupid feelings!” The hero shouted, angrier than ever, though he couldn’t tell if it was because the villain was being so fuckin’ emo or because he was starting to buy in his bullshit. “ If you think you’re tricking me into taking you to the hospital so you can sleep comfortably tonight, you’re wrong! I don’t feel sorry for you! I hate you!”

 

Fallout Boy shut his eyes, sighing “Yeah, I know. But I’m pretty, am I not? Offer for the kiss is still on, might wanna hurry though, ‘m _really_ tired.” He yawned, and then choked on something and at this point Patrick didn’t even know how there was still blood in this guy’s body, except what he spat out wasn’t blood, it was some kind of blue-ish liquid, and this time around, he seemed in actual pain. 

 

“Sure, you’re-- pretty, or whatever.” The hero said hurriedly, tripping on his words, but Fallout Boy caught it, smiling weakly as he looked at him with eyes that were slowly losing their brightness, like a flashlight running out of battery. 

 

"Someone called me pretty! Score!" He said softly, raising his fist up before it fell like a dead weight beside him. A tear rolled on the side of the villain’s face and he cursed. “I’m getting all emotional, it’s just-- I’ve never died before, y-you know? Not for real. A-and, you’re being nice and-- I just wish I had a friend, you know?” His voice was slowly distorting away and White Horse bit his lip to keep himself from crying. “ I just wish someone loved me. I don’t even need no one to tell me I’m cute or anything, j-just wish I had a bud-” 

 

Something exploded loudly in his enemy’s chest and the sound of a motor that comes to a stop was the last thing before silence. Blood stopped flowing and a yell ripped the quiet of the night.

 

 

Life came back like light after a blackout, sudden and all at once, thousands of volts firing up his body. White Horse did not know what he was doing  **at all** , but he couldn’t just walk in somewhere and be like “Listen, I know you’ve seen me in literally every single newspaper fighting this guy and all, but I sorta need help to like, revive him or some shit.” With the help of his few nerd friends and a guy from the tech company that had made Fallout Boy, he managed.. something? 

 

The hard drive had been a little damaged, so it was hard to know how many of his memories Fallout Boy still had access to, as well as other parts of the body that kept fuels and stuff, but it was mostly intact. They couldn’t really figure out how some tubes seemed to be corroded from the inside. Whatever, they managed to wake Fallout Boy up after quite a few months and when it happened, his eyes shot open, lighting up like they were two LEDs themselves. 

 

“ White Horse?” A robotic-ish voice asked, and the hero raised his gaze to look at his former enemy laying on his bed. 

 

“ Yeah?” He responded, holding back tears. 

 

“ Why’d you save me?”

 

“ We all need something to live for, don’t we? I’m not a hero if there’s no villain.”

 

“ Y’know, you’re gonna have to wait a long while before we can do all that stuff again, I’m not so young anymore.” Fallout Boy jokingly replied.

 

“ Well, in the meanwhile, I guess you and I both could use a friend, huh?”


End file.
